


Coffee Shop Blues

by MentalClark



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Lashton - Fandom, ashton irwin - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Lashton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalClark/pseuds/MentalClark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton works at a local coffee shop who finds himself falling in love with Luke- a struggling musician who is desperately trying to piece his life back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Ashton POV*

I don't really know what I want to do with my life- all I know is that I want to be successful at whatever I choose to do. And that's how I ended up working in the local coffee shop near the park. I was saving up my money to pay off college and hopefully get my life on the right track. I obviously knew that the coffee shop job could not pay for all of that but it was a starting point at least- I had to start from somewhere and I guess I chose there to begin from.

Working behind the counter and as a waiter, I saw and met quite a lot of people. I came to learn that people are actually very interesting and I learned that by watching them. I know that sounds very stalker-like but I would notice their little movements and actions. I would overhear conversations between two people or hear one side of conversations when people were on the phone. I found out quite a lot about people in general. I saw the variations in the way people walked up to the counter, how their voices changed when talking to me, what seats were the most popular and why, how peoples choices of drinks could reflect their personality, and how relationships could progress over certain periods of time. It's a good job but the most important thing I learned about was a boy named Luke.


	2. Chapter 1

*Luke's POV*

I was hungover. My head was pounding and all of me in general just felt dead. I wanted to curl up in a ball, wrap myself in a dozen blankets, drinks mugs of black coffee and do absolutely nothing. Except I couldn't do that. First of all, I had a job to do. Second of all, my apartment wasn't exactly relaxing. It was an absolute state after the surprise party my roommate made and after work I would have to go home and clean everything up since he wouldn't do it. The party wasn't even for an occasion which was the surprise element since I didn't expect to come home to have around 30 drunk people partying in my house. I was more angry than surprised at my roommate. He knew I needed to get some sleep since I had come home late anyways.

I haven't really got a proper job- I busk in the local town on my old battered guitar and some crappy mic I happened to find in a charity shop. I guess it could just not turn up but I really needed the money and I couldn't show up late since that would mean I wouldn't have a long time to busk. Since I didn't own a car or even a bike, which I still need to get, I use the bus five times a week to get to town. I busk for about six maybe eight hours and have a very small lunch break in between.

I think people enjoy my music- i do seem to have a few regulars watching me but that group consists of five elderly women. I often sing covers- both old and new- but I sometimes perform originals. They seem to get a lot more attention than the covers but there's only so many times you can perform the same songs due to the town being so small.

I lived with my old friend from school called Michael. Like me, he dropped out of school early but his reasons were different to mine. His nan died shortly after but Michael wasn't even upset- he was just excited to get the money she had left him. With that, he began to rent the alright sized apartment that is now my home but his part time job at the local butchers wasn't exactly bringing in enough money for him to afford the place. And that's how I ended up living there. He found out somehow that I needed somewhere to go and invited me to live with him. Nowadays I pay a small rent fee and usually offer to pay for the groceries.

Michael is my closest friend right now but he is one hell of a roommate. He often throws random parties, he leaves his rubbish everywhere and isn't exactly the best a personal hygiene. That said, Michael was a whole lot better than anyone else. He understood me.

I dropped out of school two years before I was supposed to. School just wasn't cutting it for me. It wasn't as if I was a trouble maker who didn't believe in education, I just didn't agree with the education system. There were too many tests and the conditions weren't good for me at all. So instead, I dropped out and borrowed text books from the library. I looked at online courses and read everyday- I still do. I've learned much more doing that then I could have ever done at school. At one point, my parents even hired a tutor for me and I made excellent progress until they cancelled the sessions. That was after the incident. The incident that should have left me feeling more free and relieved but instead left me alone and confined.

The thought had been rushing through my mind for about six months and I decided to tell them. I had been questioning my sexuality for years beforehand but I finally came to the conclusion that I was gay. And I was fine with this, I still am. The only problem was that my parents were massive homophobes. Well my dad was. He was known around the town for being the tough guy who landed the pretty woman and was fortunate to have three boys. My brothers were both the stereotype man. They were also tough and most importantly they like girls. I, however, do not and my dad did not like this one little bit. My mother tried to be supportive but she's scared of my dad- she doesn't want him to leave her.

So end of story, I was kicked out. And that's how I ended up living with Michael after two weeks in homeless shelters and living with random friends but they kept asking me questions and couldn't really deal with the fact that I was the same person as always- I had just came clean about what I liked.

Anyway, I walked into the little coffee shop that was down the road from the gates to the park (where I busked) and next to the pub where I sometimes sing. I was craving some caffeine so I decided to go inside. As I lined up, I realised it was quite busy but I soon made it far enough to order my drink.

The man taking my order caught my attention. He had wavy brown hair and his earthy-coloured eyes sparkled in the light. I know that sounds cliche but they were. And then he smiled and I felt a wave of butterflies flood my body as I caught the sight of his massive dimples. He was cute. Like wow-are-you-even-real cute. I somehow managed to say what I wanted despite me stuttering. As he handed over my drink and I went to walk away, he winked at me and I basically died. I tripped over slightly but luckily not all the way because otherwise I would have died for real but of embarrassment. He smiled at me and turned away laughing to himself. In result, I sighed and face palmed. I always seem to screw things up. After that day I decided I would be visiting that little coffee shop more often.


	3. Chapter 2

*Ashton POV*

It was a normal day. I was in a good mood and had managed to come into work early for a change. There was a long line of customers since many like to get coffee before heading off to work in the morning and all of them were regulars. Except from one man. He looked around 17 maybe 18 and I recognised him from somewhere. He was wearing a large grey jumper and his sleeves fell over his hands. Sweater paws. The stranger was carrying a really old looking guitar case and then it clicked. He was the singer who busked just around the corner. I've only walked past him a couple of times but each time I have spent the rest of the day thinking of him.

His voice was good, as in really good, and you could tell that he was very experienced on the guitar. But what stricken me most was that you could sense how passionate he was about music just by looking at him performing. And the way he held the case, you could tell when he stood in that line. He held it very protectively. He was already very interesting. I hadn't seen his face yet though.

As the line got shorter, he got closer to the front and I finally got to see him. His blonde hair was quiffed up in a messy way but it looked cute. Very cute. His face in General was cute despite him looking quite punk. His black jeans clung to his long legs and I noticed he had a lip ring. He kept fiddling with it and I couldn't help but stare. Oh he was hot.  
Eventually it was the handsome stranger's turn to order and I couldn't wait to hear his voice.

"Can I..um..h..have a c...coffee please?" He asked, stuttering nervously and again fiddling with his lip ring. His voice was raspy due to the cold temperatures and the fact that it was early.

"Sure, I'll be just a minute," I replied and quickly turned around so he couldn't see me freaking out about how attractive he was. I rushed to do his coffee and maybe I put some extra cream in it...

"Here you are, that will be 1.80 please," I said, smiling widely as he fumbled around trying to hand me the money. I waved goodbye as he quickly walked away and I have to admit that I stared at him as much as I could until he left with his beloved guitar.  
And I realised that I didn't quite mind working early after all.


	4. Chapter 3

*Ashton POV*

The blonde haired boy has been coming to the shop for two months now.

Everyday he sits at the same table, on the same chair and always in the morning. I have been getting to work early for two months now as well; I don't want to miss him. He sits at back corner of the shop- next to the window. I often catch him watching the people walk by, writing in his little brown notebook or, by some miracle, looking at me.

We share looks but they are only short. I look at him because he is beautiful and he is interesting but I don't know why he looks back at me. It may be because he is interested in me or the more probable reason: he is wondering why I look at him so much. I try not to creep him out but, as stalkerish as it sounds, I can't help but stare.

I decided I would make a move. A very small move but still, a move nonetheless. He always orders the same thing- a coffee. Nothing special. Never the specials, never any food, never anything more precise, never flavoured and he never adds anything to it. Just coffee. The only exception is the cream that I add. I did it the first time he came to the shop and that's really the first time I've done it to anyone. He hasn't complained yet though, I think he enjoys it so I always have the cream out ready.

The blue eyed boy still stutters but I can tell it is purely based on nerves. I don't get why though? Why is he nervous? I've heard him talking in the phone and he speaks fine. No stutters whatsoever. And geez his voice is gorgeous. I think it's fair to say that I have somehow developed a crush on a stranger. The weird thing is, I'm not disappointed. I don't blame myself at all- he's perfect.

Anyway, I decided I would take the first step to at least knowing him. Since he seems nervous to talk to me and the fact that I often see him writing, I decided a conversation wasn't the best option. So I wrote him a note.

I wrote it on a napkin and gave it to him when I handed him over his coffee.

Hi

Yep, that's what I wrote. I felt stupid afterwards. He was probably confused as to why I was giving him a note and especially since it wasn't anything important, just a simple 'hi'. Well I thought that...

I watched him from behind the counter as he read the napkin. He looked up at me and smiled widely. I felt a sudden rush of relief flow throw my entire body and I sighed- he wasn't creeped out.

Then he did something I didn't really expect. He began writing on the napkin.   
After he left, I walked over to his table and saw that he had left the note there.

Hi there


	5. Chapter 4

*Luke's POV*

He wrote me a note.

The cute stranger who I have been crushing on and staring at for weeks wrote me a note. Me!

I tried to respond in a cool way but it just kind of failed and I sounded a bit rude. But I still responded!

The next day I went into the cafe again and sat in my usual seat near the window. I loved watching the people as they walked by. It sounds creepy but it was true. It was a sort of escape for a while- kind of like music.

I like to imagine myself as somebody else. I look at people as they pass and try to think from their point of view. I often make up little scenarios in my head or I try to guess how people might know each other if they are walking together.

The other thing I look at it the stranger. He just seems so interesting. And attractive. He is very attractive.

I ordered my drink and he gave me a napkin. I smiled widely and quickly turned away when realising that he was looking at me as I did so. I then rushed over to my table and prepared myself for the note.

What's your name cutie? ;)

I laughed slightly and a swarm of butterflies suddenly appeared to overtake my body. He called me cutie! Was he flirting with me? After thinking about what to write for a while, I finally replied:

Luke, what's yours? ;)  
Ps: I'm not cute- I'm punk rock.


	6. Chapter 5

*Ashton POV*

As soon as I saw him walk out of the shop and turn the corner, I ran to his table. Turning the note over, I prepared myself to read it.

Luke what's yours? ;)  
Ps: I'm not cute, I'm punk rock.

I laughed at his message but the laughter soon stopped when I realised that I didn't know what to put next. I had no idea. Should I make a joke? Should I just ignore the ps message? Should I ask him another question? Should I stop writing the notes?

 

The next day:

I had spent the whole of the day before thinking about Luke. I was thinking about what I should write, about whether he was interested in me or just amused at the idea of passing notes and, mostly, just about him in general. I wanted to know more about him.

So when he came in the morning, I passed him his coffee with a napkin. However, instead of just smiling at him, I talked to him. Not a lot but I did it.

"Punk rock hey?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and giggling.

He blushed slightly and nodded. "Yep, and you're the cutie," he replied and rushed off to his table.

I couldn't help but stop what I was doing. I ran through his words in my head. Was I cute? Did he actually think I was cute? And then I started freaking out mentally because that was our first conversation! It was only two sentences but we still talked! And I felt myself craving more.

I ended up regretting what I had written and reminded myself to give him the note after he has drunk his coffee because we might have another conversation that I would like to keep up over these notes. I saw him open up the napkin and read my words:

Ok then mr. Punk rock, how are you? x

I cringed at my use of that basic question but I was generally interested in how he was feeling. Despite how simple the question was, it took him around twenty minutes before he finally wrote something down. Then he got up and walked out- this time not bothering to stare out the window or write in his notebook like he usually does.

I was puzzled but I made myself go over to his table and I read his note.

Confused. I don't really know how I feel. I just do.  
But what about you cutie, you are probably doing better than me x


	7. Chapter 6

*Ashton POV*

I couldn't help but think about Luke. What did he mean by his note? What was he going through? These were the things I needed to know. The suspense was killing me and I was going to find out. I was going to ask him. In real life.

My worries for Luke grew much bigger when he walked in the next morning looking like death. He had huge sleeping bags under his eyes, his hair was messy, his usually pale face somehow grew whiter and he was yawning constantly. I noticed that he was wearing a long jumper today in place of his usual leather jacket and he looked really cute but I wondered why the sudden wardrobe change?

When I was making his coffee, he cringed away from the loud noise and closed his eyes slightly when waiting. I decided that this was my chance to find out what was wrong.

"Hey Luke. I was wondering... Not right now because you seem a bit off today but would you like to go out with me some time? We can just chat if you want to?" I asked, and smiled widely when he nodded and blushed ferociously.

"Yes please. That sounds good Ashton, Tomorrow?" He replied, looking up into my eyes and smiling.

"Yeah sure! I'll meet you after work! You busk next to the park right?"

"Yes, can you meet me there?" Luke asked, nervously fiddling with his jumper. I nodded and gave him his coffee before he headed off to his table. This time there wasn't any notes- but there was a conversation.


	8. Chapter 7

*Luke POV*

Today was the day of mine and Ashton's 'date'. To be honest, I was scared.

I was scared that I would say the wrong thing or that he won't like me anymore. I just wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted to find out more about him, and for him to find out hardly anything about me.

I was busking as per usual but this time I saw a new face in the crowd. It was Ashton. He smiled and waved slightly, causing me to giggle slightly in the middle of the instrumental. He blushed and mouthed an apology.

For some reason I was really nervous performing in front of him. Usually I just get caught up in the song and forget all about the audience but this time I was constantly thinking about each part of the song- making sure not to screw up.

At the end on my last song, I thanked everybody that out some money in my guitar case and waited for Ashton to come up to me.

"Hey, you have a really nice voice by the way," he said.

"Thanks, I try," I answered and he laughed.

"And you play guitar as well? I thought you just sung. You're really good at that as well," he said, motioning to my beaten up guitar.

"Thanks, I've been playing for a while," I replied, signalling to the chips and the top of the neck where you could see coffee stains.

"I can see that," he said, causing me to laugh.

"So do you play any instruments," I asked. He nodded so I asked which one.

"Well I play drums mostly but I can play guitar as well. I'm nowhere near as good as you though," he said.

"I don't believe that at all. I'm sure you're great," I said and he blushed, smiling. "So where are we going?"

"Well we are at the park so I'm going to take you to my favourite place here," Ashton responded.

"And where's that?" I asked, confused since the park wasn't too big.

"It's a secret," he said, placing his finger over his lips and raising his eyebrows. I laughed as he grabbed my hand and lead me forward.


	9. Chapter 8

*Luke POV*

"Wow, I get why this is your favourite place. I didn't even know this existed," I told Ashton.

I looked around carefully at the theatre, admiring the rusted old seats and the faded wallpaper. I spotted coffee stains from old audience members and saw the corner of what appeared to be an old leaflet. The paper was no longer white and the words were no longer current.

Everything looked liked nobody had been here for years- except the stage. This was where Ashton and I were currently sitting and it soon occured to me that he must come here often.

"Yeah, not many people know about this place," Ashton said, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's beautiful," I said, this time more to myself than to Ashton.

"I know, I come here often to just think and get away from everything. It's like nobody knows about this place and nobody knows about me," he replied. I turned round to him, surprised at his answer.

"I know you Ashton."

"Yeah and you also know this place now. Nobody else knows though. I'm a nobody." He sounded rather hurt and I didn't really know how to respond.

"What's wrong with being a nobody?" I asked him, curiously.

"We're all born for a reason- well, that's what I believe at least- we aren't supposed to just lurk in the shadows. What's the point in living if we haven't got a point to make?" Again he surprised me. And again I was unaware of how exactly to respond. I didn't really think, I just spoke.

"To be honest, I would love to just lurk in the shadows and not get noticed but attention just follows me wherever I go. And from experience, where there is attention, there is probably trouble."

"What do you mean by that?" Ashton asked me, this time he was the shocked one. His question didn't make him sound mean but instead interested.

"It's just...if I could go back in time and be given the choice to stay hidden all my life, I would take it instantly. I wouldn't even think twice... But I do get what you're saying and I guess people's life's are different. You may benefit from speaking out but I benefit from keeping closed and alone."

"I guess you're right. I just crave being heard. I want to be somebody and I want to do something meaningful. I don't want to be stuck in a cafe all my life. Even if I may love it, I can't see myself doing it for much longer- it won't help me long term."

"Anyways... so what happened?" He asked me. I raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he meant by that exactly. "I mean, you were saying how you would go back and change... So what did you do that you would change?"

"It doesn't matter," I said, shaking my head.

"No really Luke," he insisted.

"No really Ashton. It doesn't matter."


	10. Chapter 9

*Ashton POV*

It had been two weeks since I had last seen Luke. I should be mad at him for just disappearing but I knew it was my fault; I shouldn't have been so nosy. I thought I would discover all the answers to my questions but all I did was scare him away.

So I decided that if anyone was going to try to make it better, it should be me.

After my shift ended, I took a walk around the streets and soon found what I had been searching for: Luke.

He was busking as he always does and a crowd had formed as they always do. I don't blame them- Luke has an amazing voice.

Girls were filming him on their phones and singing along to his cover of Ed Sheeran's 'Lego house'. Old couples sat on the bench nearby, rocking slightly to his voice and clapping after each chorus. Families stopped to search for their children in mild panic after they wandered off to find the source of the song. Once they found Luke, they sat down in front of his guitar case, looking up at him in wonder and playing with the coins he had earned.

However Luke did not worry about them taking the money. Instead he smiled at them and patted their heads gently after the song finished and made sure that they found their way back to their parents.

The whole thing was like Luke himself: beautiful. The music connected everybody in the street and if was amazing to see. As well as this, the big audience meant that I could watch him without being spotted- which is exactly what I did.

I watched as he poured his soul into every lyric he sang and how he would close his eyes with passion as he lost himself in the songs. I watched as he pulled the guitar close to him, clutching at it like it was the most important thing in the World. And to Luke, it probably was. But all I could think about was how much I wanted to be that guitar.

I wanted him to hold me close and guard me from the world, protecting me from anything that could cause harm. I wanted him to dance around with me like nobody else was there and sing desperate love songs into my ear. I wanted to be the only thing that he touched with that amount of care and I wanted him to parade me about the streets, arms wrapped around my sides.

Instead, I was just another audience member, completely lost in my daydreams.

In fact, I was so overwhelmed by my thoughts that I didn't realise the crowd leaving as Luke packed up his guitar and thanked anybody that donated. And I didn't notice him at all until he tapped me on the shoulder and called my name.


	11. Chapter 10

*Luke POV*

"Ashton?" I asked, "what are you doing here?"

I hadn't seen the golden haired boy since our date to the theatre where I had completely screwed everything up- again. I wanted to fix things and I was planning on stopping by the coffee shop the following morning- not to talk but just to be with him. To let him know that I still wanted to be around him.

"My shift ended so I thought I'd come watch you," he told me, his hands in his pockets, "you've got an amazing voice by the way."

"Thanks, a lot of people keep saying that today for some reason."

"No Luke. I don't think you understand how beautiful it really is. I mean you're tonal range is incredible- the way you can change key is outstanding. And you can hear the emotion from the song escaping your lips. It's as if you had written the songs yourself. Your voice is perfect, it really is."

I was speechless. I had no idea how to respond to such a great compliment so I just did what I felt was necessary in the moment- I hugged him.

He seemed surprised at first and a bit confused but soon he hugged me back. I could feel him giggling against my chest and his wavy hair stroking against the bottom of my chin. It's hard to believe but I was actually in fact taller than him.

"Coffee shop?" He asked once we had finished. I nodded and soon we were walking together; my guitar in my hand and telling small stories of my first times busking.


End file.
